The Green Bear
by BlossomsthatCloudtheSky
Summary: A simple humorous story about the perfect couple, Matt and Sora, and what happens when a green bear comes into their lives. Inspired by a Gundam fic my friend showed me. The characters are kind of OOC, I mean really OOC because I absolutely hate Sorato.


The Green Bear 

Disclaimer: Not that I would want to own these deranged characters, but hey, whatever keeps me out of trouble w/ the law. I don't own Matt and Sora, and I don't own Digimon: Digital Monsters. I also am not affiliated with the Pez corporation in anyway, though I think they're awesome! 

"Honey, can I have a green bear?" Matt said one day as he was reading the newspaper.   
"Um…okay. Why do you want a green bear?" She had gotten used to Matt's eccentricities over the past few years, but it still was…unnerving the way these things came out of nowhere.   
He shrugged. "Just do."   
"Well, where are you going to find this green bear?" She spoke patiently as if to a small child.   
"Here," said Matt tapping the newspaper with his hand.   
Sora peeked over Matt's shoulder to see what he was looking at. It was a small ad that said GREEN BEAR FOR SALE. GO TO 654 MAPLE DR FOR MORE INFO in tiny block letters.   
"Why on earth would anybody pay for an ad to get rid of some old teddy bear they don't want?"   
"Maybe it's not a toy bear," Matt replied solemnly.   
"A real green bear?" Sora cocked an eyebrow at him. Why, I've never hear of anything so preposterous."   
Matt pouted, a bit hurt. "Well, I don't think it's preposterous. And I want to buy it."   
"What are we going to do with a real green bear?" said Sora angrily.   
"Teach it lots of neat tricks. Maybe exhibit it in the circus."   
"We don't need a green bear," said Sora quickly growing tired of this extremely abnormal conversation.   
"I think we do! And remember who pays the bills in this house"   
"Then honey," Sora said through gritted teeth (she hated it when he pulled that card out on her). "Go and get your bear if it makes you happy."   
"I think I will," said Matt smiling. 

So Matt took a stroll around Odaiba looking for the place that the ad said. He finally found it. It was incredibly dusty. Matt coughed twice, then looked around. There wasn't much; behind the front counter there were some small trinkets, several guns, lots of Pez dispensers and what looked like a half-eaten burrito.   
"Some service please!" he cried out.   
A small, bald man appeared. He smiled.   
"You came for the green bear."   
Matt was amazed. "How'd you know?"   
"Well, you are holding our ad in your hand."   
"May I see it then please?"   
The man leaned his head forward and smiled at Matt. "So impatient. Don't worry; it won't take too long," and went to get his bear, which would soon be Matt's bear.   
The man came out, with an object that rather surprised Matt.   
"Hey that's not a real green bear! It's just an old stuffed animal!"   
"You thought I had a real green bear?" the old man asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "I swear, each generation is getting more ridiculous than the last. I do believe the good lord is punishing us for something."   
"Well, why would anyone want to buy a toy bear?"   
"A green toy bear," the man corrected.   
"Well, a green toy bear then."   
"Because if you poke it in the stomach its eyes light up."   
"Really?"   
"Yep"   
"How much?"   
"Fifty bucks."   
"Fifty bucks for that ratty-old piece of cotton?"   
"Take it or leave it."   
"Fine. Fine. Here you go," said Matt, shoving some dollar bills into the old man's hands. "By the way, is that burrito there for sale? I haven't had a thing since this morning."   
"It is for $640."   
"The price is kinda steep isn't it?"   
"Oh no!" exclaimed the little man. "This, this burrito was eaten by Justin Timberlake!"   
"Really?"   
"Yup, I bought it on Ebay."   
"Well,"said Matt, searching his pockets, "I don't think I have enough cash on me to buy it right now. But, maybe some other time." 

"So, did you buy your bear?"   
Matt was glad to see that Sora was in a better mood.   
"Yeah, look."   
"Sheesh, it's filthy. Go clean it."   
"Yes dear. Whatever you say dear."   
"Are you being sarcastic with me? You know I hate it when you're sarcastic."   
"No dear, sorry dear."   
Matt went to the bathroom sink and started to scrub it. But he poked its stomach a couple of times as well. It was fun. He laughed. But he wasn't getting very far with cleaning which annoyed Sora.   
"You're wasting water Matt. And dinner's almost ready. Hurry up."   
"Sorry dear."   
He gave it a few good scrubs, especially around its neck and behind its ears. He smiled; the bear was wonderful.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
